


Your Friend

by Mai_Blade



Series: The F-Word Gets Used a Lot [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, because Hiruma, the F-word gets used a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Blade/pseuds/Mai_Blade
Summary: You're not letting this elf walk out of your life!





	Your Friend

You first laid eyes on him in elementary school. He was a skinny brat with spiky black hair and weirdly pointed ears, and he _fascinated_ you.

He looked like an elf!

For days you stared at him from your desk, wondering at this boy who was so different from the rest of the kids you’d ever seen. Even the way he chewed gum was interesting to you, and you picked up a gum chewing habit to have something in common with him. Sadly, none of your attempts to be friendly worked as he outright ignored you every time you spoke. He didn’t have friends and he apparently didn’t want them. He didn’t want friends, so he wasn’t going to bother being friendly. When you realized this, you despaired for days before you were hit by an epiphany: just because _he_ didn’t want to be _your_ friend didn’t mean _you_ couldn’t be _his_ friend!

So you made yourself his friend without his permission.

 

_“Stop fucking following me, fucking girl!”_

_You ignored the venom in his voice. “What do you do after school, Hiruma-kun?”_

_“Lose the annoying brats who try to follow me!”_

 

And he did try, and he did lose you several times. Not for long though; he still had to go back to school the next day, after all.

In the end it was easier to just concede that you were too fucking stubborn to understand rejection so he gave up actively trying to lose you. He settled for ignoring you, but that only worked for so long. After three months of trying to get rid of you only to have you come right back the next day, Hiruma bowed to the inevitable and decided he didn’t need to stress himself out about a dumb girl. However, he was solidly convinced that he had no friends, and one day he snapped and yelled it at you.

 

_“I’m not your fucking friend!”_

_You looked at him, no longer surprised by his yelling or cursing. “I know.” You laughed and beamed at him. “But I’m yours!”_

_Surprised, he stood there blinking at your stupid smiling face for a moment before glaring at you and spinning on his heels in a huff. He grumbled the whole time you followed him to the crossroads you always parted ways at._

_“Bye, Hiruma-kun!”_

_“Yeah, yeah, whatever, damn girl.”_

_You noticed the change and skipped all the way home._

_Hiruma only noticed what he said later that night while he was brushing his teeth and choked on his toothpaste._

 

Several years from then, he introduced you to Kurita and Musashi at the same time as “the damn fan girl who forced herself on me”, to which you yelled for him to shut up and stop making it sound weird, which he completely ignored.

His new friends were polar opposites in their reactions. Kurita was greatly shocked and surprised that Hiruma already had a friend he didn’t even know about despite going to the _same school_ as _both_ of you, while Musashi just stared at you with a bland ‘I understand how you feel’-expression on his face as you yelled futilely at an unrepentant Hiruma.

They didn’t magically become your friends (regardless of Kurita’s sincere attempts), but they were important to Yoichi, so they rose to become faces of their own in the otherwise faceless crowds of your worldview.

“I’m not your freaking groupie,” you muttered at your elf-eared best friend later that day.

He just laughed. “Kekeke! Whatever you say.”

* * *

**The Very first moment I beheld him, my heart was irrevocably gone.**

**~Jane Austen (Love and Friendship)**

**Author's Note:**

> A series in which Reader is a background friend of our favorite demonic quarterback. :U
> 
> I use 'Yoichi' because Viz. :/
> 
> I use the F-word because fan translations. :]


End file.
